1. Field
A typical rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The separator electrically insulates the space between the positive electrode and the negative electrode and includes micropores through which lithium ions move. A shut-down function of the separator prevents overheating of a battery when the battery temperature is above a predetermined temperature.
However, such a separator may not effectively prevent battery expansion during repeated cycles. Moreover, overheating of the battery may limit the separator's shut-down function and an insulation function between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.